The invention relates to induction motors. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling the operation of an induction motor using a model of the induction motor.
Various control schemes have been used to control the operation of induction motors. Nevertheless, an improved control scheme that provides straightforward, reliable operation, and that is simple and less expensive to manufacture would be welcomed by those in the art.